


Home In The Evening

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol.Therese.They are truly meant to be.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 58





	Home In The Evening

Therese pulls away from her knitting on the couch to peer at Carol, who has her forehead resting up against the younger woman’s shoulder. Therese lays her knitting needles down on the patchwork quilt blanket draped over her crossed legs. She wraps one arm around Carol’s shoulders. Rubbing her nose along the older woman’s hairline, she inhales the sweet aroma of jasmine. Carol reaches her hand out to cup Therese’s cheek, pulling themselves inward.

Therese smashes her lips into Carol’s, with a twist of her torso, she tugs parts of the woman’s robe, kissing harder, slipping her hand through fabric, with their mouths parting, sighing out.

Carol pushes Therese to lay backwards. As she adjusts her body, comfortably, Carol pulls the buttons of her plaid blue pajama top so she can lay a pink polished hand on top of the girl's belly. She leans down and starts planting small kisses around her navel. The needlework hangs halfway between the couch cushions, abandoned.

“My darling, darling, Therese,” Carol purrs. Her lips vibrate against her lover's skin, causing her to giggle. 

“Yes, dear?” 

Carol feels Therese’s hand slide over the back of her blonde head, tousling a few curls. 

“I love you, so.”


End file.
